


Nothing to Fear

by AutumnalTroll



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: College Roommate AU, Costume Party, F/M, Flirting, House Party, PLEASE READ TAGS, halloween party, non-con activity, not graphic but it still happens so please be aware, references of all kinds afoot, very important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnalTroll/pseuds/AutumnalTroll
Summary: College Roommate AU: The unthinkable happens when Branch makes an appearance at a Halloween costume party his bubbly roommate invites him to. And good thing he does, for once there, things take a turn for Poppy. One she isn’t prepared for. It’s up to the begrudging invitee himself to get her out of a situation that could make this the scariest night of the year for her, and not because of any ghosts or ghouls congregating the halls.





	Nothing to Fear

**Author's Note:**

> No this isn't what you're probably expecting from me. But I had a small plot bunny I needed out of my system. 
> 
> I do need to mention, in case I didn't tag it the right way, there is a slight bit of non-con activity near the end of this thing. Nothing graphic though, and it's put to a stop pretty fast, but I just really felt the need to mention it. And there's swearing too, because humans. I think that's everything worth mentioning. 
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy! Probably won't do any more human AU after this, I just really wanted to try this one time.  
Thank you bubb and RobotMonkeyGirl91 for showing me how much fun this AU is!

* * *

“Please?”

Tired eyes narrowed under thick, dark eyebrows. Eyebrows that, according to a friend in her last year of cosmetology school, could really use a decent plucking. Not that she’d get away alive if she ever dared to have a go at them with her tweezers.

All things considered, Branch was a very able sort of guy. The kind of able that allowed him to maintain a pristine grade point average, even whilst battling the monster known and feared by all as organic chemistry. And work a crummy part-time job. One that made it possible for him to shack up with the person occupying the booth across from him in the back corner of the cramped little coffee shop.

Though able as he was, there was one thing he still hadn’t figured out how to do very well.

This one thing? Saying no to his roommate when she begged. Because her eyes, deep amber sprinkled with flecks of gold, were somehow even prettier than they normally were when she pulled such a move on him.

It really pissed him off. 

She gripped her cup of coffee in both hands, manicured fingers crossing over each other. Their glittery tips still couldn’t distract him as much as that wretched sparkle in her eyes and the vexing way her lips parted just so while she thought of what she could say next to persuade him.

“It’ll be so much fun.”

“Poppy…you know I don’t do parties.”

“I know, and I completely respect that. But this is different than some weekend rager.” She dropped her hands on the table, the charms attached to one of her many bracelets jingling noisily. “This is a costume party!”

“Even worse.”

She pouted, the gloss on her lips gleaming as she puckered them sadly. God almighty, that girl knew the power she had over him. She had to. She could be flighty at times, but she was no airhead. She knew. And he wanted to hate her for it. So badly. He hated a lot of things, and a lot of people.

Poppy never quite made it on that list; her name was scribbled at the tip-top of another.

“Branch this’ll be one you’ll be so glad you showed up for. You gotta trust me on this.”

“Doubt it.”

“How come? Don’t tell me you have more exciting plans for Halloween.”

“Actually I was going to study for one of my exams that’s coming up. It’s worth fifteen percent of my grade.”

“Okay, _nothing_ about what you just said was exciting. Not a single word.”

“Maybe not, but having a promising career is exciting to me and the only way to get one is to keep studying, and keep_ away_ from unimportant distractions.”

“Branch, it’s just one night. One party. You can’t stay holed up in your bedroom all the time. Or down in the library. You’ve got to get out and live a little.”

“If I wanted to do that, there would be much more preferable options than mingling in cheap, ugly face paint and some ridiculous costume you wear once and then toss into your closet and never use again.”

“I use mine again!” she argued. “Even if I don’t wear all the pieces and accessories, I do reuse parts for other costume events or parties. And the rest is stored with all my keepsakes!” She scrolled her phone, stopping to show Branch a picture from her most recent additions. “This is what I’ll be dressed as this year.”

“What…is it?” He was secretly grateful he’d just swallowed his coffee, because if he’d laid eyes on the photo a second sooner, he would’ve spit scorching hot brew all over his front, and possibly the table. And his roommate as well. And she wouldn’t have been happy about that.

The photo was one of Poppy posing in front of a mirror, wearing something that looked like it had been made for a mythical storybook character.

During mating season.

The leafy green skirt just barely passed mid-thigh. At least the tights underneath were a darker brown. The corset top wasn’t too revealing; it did leave some room for the imagination.

Not a lot…but some.

A flower crown claimed its place atop her head of bright pink hair and light-up neon wings were hooked to the back of the dress. 

“My costume? Duh,” she teased, giggling. “I’m gonna be a fairy princess! I don’t know why I never went with the option before. I’ve always wanted to be a princess! And I love fairies. Remember when we were little, and—”

“And you were so obsessed with them that you’d never shut up about anything to do with them. And you made me play that stupid game in the backyard where you were the fairy princess and all your friends were part of your royal court, and Creek was your handsome prince.” He scowled out the window. “And you always picked me to play the dragon.”

Poppy grinned, leaning forward. “Only ‘cause you were so good at the deep scary voice. And your dragon roars were the best!”

“Uh-huh.”

“It’s so funny that you remember all that…” She gasped, mouth forming a tiny ‘o’ shape. “Branch, that gives me the absolute best idea in the world! Hang on, lemme just…” Her words trailed off as she feverishly tapped away on her phone. “Eeee!! Okay, it’s done!”

“What is?”

“I really wanted to pick a costume to coordinate with Creek, but couldn’t come up with a good enough idea. But you have all kinds of light bulbs going off in my head now! So, since I’m dressing as a fairy princess, I asked if he’d go to the party dressed as my prince!”

Branch gave a frown deeper than the neutral one he often wore. “Isn’t that…like…something you do when…I mean…” He rubbed at his forehead with a sharp, weary sigh. “Don’t you have to be coupled up to do something like that?”

“I don’t think so. There’s no unwritten rule about it. Friends coordinate costumes sometimes. But see, this way, I have the perfect opportunity to send him the signal that says I want us to be _more than friends_. You get what I’m saying?”

“Totally,” he said, voice sounding as dead as he felt inside. His eyes glued themselves to his cup of coffee, so she wouldn’t have the benefit of seeing how much he despised the mere notion of her and Creek being _more than friends_. He wasn’t all that okay with them being friends to begin with, truthfully. But he didn’t get a say in the matter one way or another.

Her phone pinged and she picked it back up, squealing a little too loud for Branch’s tolerance.

“He said he loves the idea and wants to do it!” She set her phone back down, hands curling into excited fists as she did a celebratory dance in her seat. “It’s all going to fall into place, at this party, and I owe it all to you Branch!”

He still didn’t look up from his coffee, his lips a tight, bitter line. He was biting his tongue so hard he almost drew blood. “_So_ happy I could help.”

She put her phone away, leaning over the table with an apologetic little smile. “So, will you come?”

_Sounds a pointless request. You’ve already got your perfect prince to accompany you. _

“I need to study.”

“Branch, pleeease! Please?”

“Why do you want me there?” he suddenly spat.

She blinked, frowning. “Because you’re my friend, and my roomie. And I want you to have a fun Halloween. And…” She shrugged. “And because I just do.”

“Huh?”

“I want you there because I want you there. Do I need more reason than that?”

As anger and the obnoxious burn of attraction for his obnoxiously beautiful roommate tangoed inside his brain, he had to remind himself not to let either one cause him to crumple the still nearly full cup in his grip. Why did she do this to him?

“I’ll think about it,” he muttered quietly.

Beaming, she slid out of the booth and circled to his side, holding her arms out.

“I didn’t say yes!” he reminded gruffly, hands held up to stop her. “I said I’d _think_ about it.”

She pushed his arms down with a smirk and looped him into a warm hug from the side that set his face on fire as he simply glared harder.

Poppy just kept smiling and hugging. “That’s enough for me.”

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Poppy would periodically send Branch costume suggestions over text message. And his usual replies were either ‘idk, maybe’ or a shrugging emoji. And she would ask him at least once a day if he’d made up his mind and would then go on to tell him how thrilled she’d be if he’d make an appearance, even if he didn’t stay long. This only further picked away at his dwindling resolve.

The girl really knew how to cover all the bases, for the weekend prior to Halloween, she had a fully personalized invitation ready for him. With directions to the house and the party’s tentative start time bordered by cheerful little bats and pumpkins on vines. Each one hand-drawn.

This one looked even more elaborate than her normal invitations and clearly took a lot of time and effort to make. Another scheme to win him over? God only knew.

Through long classes and taxing assignments and a steady stream of monotonous study sessions, and then somehow fitting in those late night shifts as closer at the diner downtown, the 31st had really snuck up on him.

The day of the party, Branch was sitting at his desk, a book opened to a page filled with multi-step equations. He’d already completed the first row and was about to take on the second.

Several small, quick knocks came at his bedroom door.

“It’s open,” he called.

The door creaked open, Poppy poking her head into the room. “Hey. It’s me.” 

“Figured,” Branch answered distractedly, turning back to an earlier part of the lesson.

Curiosity more abundant than a cat’s, she snuck a peek over his shoulder. “Whatcha doin’ there, bud?”

“Calculus homework.”

“Ew.”

“It’s not ‘ew’. Calc’s pretty interesting when you take the time to understand it. Math itself is a foundational part of the world we live in, you know. An unchanging language understood by all.”

“If you say so…it’s still icky.”

He glanced over his shoulder, rolling his eyes. “What do you want?”

She swung her hands behind her back, her dozen or so bracelets clinking together. “Well, I was just wondering, since I still haven’t gotten a for sure answer from you yet—”

“If this is about the party, I still need some time to think it over.”

“Okay, well you have…a little less than four hours.”

Branch’s pencil froze in place. “It’s tonight?”

“Yup.” She pulled up her phone calendar and shook the screen in front of his face. “Happy Halloween!”

His mouth hung open slightly. “…huh…”

“So, are you coming or what?” She clasped her hands together, gave him those pleading eyes, and bounced in place. “Please come. Please please please!”

It was a well-kept secret that Branch would do just about anything for Poppy. Stay up until 5 AM to help her write a paper, follow her around the shoe store while she scoured the shelves until she found the next pair to call her own, let her use his arm as a canvas while she tested out swatch after swatch of makeup at Sephora.

But go to a dumb costume party, stand around awkwardly, feeling miserable and out of place, all while watching Creek parade Poppy around like they were on some weird pre-relationship date? That he couldn’t do so easily.

“Sorry Poppy, but I have a lot of homework to do. Go have a good time. You won’t miss me at all.”

He heard those annoying little charms clink again as she dropped her arms. “Okay…” In the reflection of his mirror, he caught her sad expression, but it swiftly vanished, giving way to one of her bubbly smiles as she popped her shoulders in a lighthearted shrug. “Can’t blame a girl for trying!”

“Nope.” He had already gone back to doing the next integral function his textbook had in store.

“Okay,” she said a second time. “Well, I’m heading over to Suki’s. The Pack’s all meeting up there to get ready for the party. And latecomers are welcome, if you change your mind.” Her footsteps tracked over to the door and stopped as she spun back around. “And you’re wrong, by the way.”

He looked up to see her amber eyes ablaze as she stared back, cheek pressed to the doorway. “I will too miss you,” she assured, before turning and heading down the hall.

Cramming his fingers into his hair, Branch tried to focus on the work he’d forced himself to do.

“Take the derivative of this side,” he muttered out loud as he worked it out. “Second fundamental theorem…sum constant a to x…cube root of…which comes out to…five.” He checked his answer and promptly swore as he slammed his head against the desk.

Five wasn’t the right answer. Not even close.

* * *

About an hour after Poppy had left, Branch had completed all of his homework. Brain fried and stomach empty, he took a trip to the grocery store to fix himself something decent for dinner. It was going to be a quiet night, and he didn’t know whether to be appreciative or disheartened about that.

He stopped by the deli to pick up some meat to cook, when an employee passed by, one who knew him as a regular customer.

“Look what the black cat dragged in!” The older woman was gathering shopping carts that had been abandoned throughout the day and had accumulated a fair-sized train.

“Hey Brenda,” he waved.

She leaned over the first cart, smacking on a wad of chewing gum. “How goes it?”

“Good. You?”

She shrugged. “I’m working. Think that tells you all you need to know.” She blew a small bubble, which burst back against bright purple lips. “So what brings you our way this fine night of all things spooky?”

He held up the container of uncooked beef. “Hunger,” he answered with a lopsided smirk.

“You cookin’ a little something special for you and your little girlfriend?”

His smirk faded. “I told you, several times already, she’s not my girlfriend.”

Her eyes rolled almost clean to the other side of her head. “Ugh, what’s taking you so long with that anyway?”

“We don’t like each other like that.”

“Riiiight, and my second job’s an ER surgeon.” She kept smacking her gum, sporting a highly doubtful look. “You’d better step on it before someone else catches her eye. That’s all I’m sayin’.”

“Even if it was like that between us, and it’s not, I’m pretty sure that ship’s already sailed. She’s at a Halloween party right now with the guy she’s got a crush on.”

“What? Wait, did she invite you to go?”

“Well yea, but I’m busy and she—ow!” He rubbed at the spot on the back of his head she’d just smacked. “What the hell?”

“You dipstick!” Brenda scolded. “What if that had been her trying to give you an opening?”

“It wasn’t,” he grumbled, still rubbing at his head. “Poppy invites everyone to her parties, I’m not special. I’m just another friend.”

Brenda folded her arms over the cart handle. “Guessing it’s a costume party then, if it’s going on tonight.”

“Mhm. At a frat house. Definitely not my scene.”

“A frat house?” Brenda’s eyes widened. “Hope she’ll keep her friends close and they can look out for each other.”

“What’re you talking about?”

“Oh you know, those horror stories about people getting roofied at big house parties. Hear ‘em all the time. But if she’s got friends there, she should be alright. And if they’re used to the party scene, they’re probably smart about holding onto anything they’re drinking.” Brenda glanced back. “Manager’s on guard at her post, I should get going. Enjoy your dinner for one. We’ve got pumpkin brownie mix on sale, if you want something for dessert. See ya later!”

As the busty older woman pushed her carts past, Branch froze in horror. That had never crossed his mind. Oh but it should’ve. Why didn’t it?

Now all he could picture were all those people in costumes, with masks that made them near impossible to recognize. And also made it much easier for them to cause trouble, if they wanted. And Poppy was not a stupid or naïve girl. But she was kind, and always gave others the benefit of the doubt.

And if someone could distract her with the right words…

His stomach clenched as he made a beeline for the checkout counter, paid and was out the door in a flash.

There was a small shop next door that was advertising costumes, which would all probably be discounted to near nothing. A place on any other day, he would’ve passed right by. 

But as chilling fear for a chatty girl with bright pink hair shot down his spine, he had newfound motivation.

He came out with a sad excuse for an impromptu costume. Maybe the face paint would dress it up a little.

He went back to the apartment to change into what he’d bought, which wasn’t much: a red and black flannel shirt, black suspenders, and a belt, a small fake hatchet holstered to it. It was the best choice to go with on short notice, as he already had jeans and boots that went moderately well with the getup.

He hastily applied some paint to his face to look like he was undead or injured or cursed or whatever. Good enough. It didn’t matter. He wasn’t in this to win a contest.

When he reached the house where the party was being held, he had a bit of trouble finding a place to park. Which only made him even more anxious. How could so many people be in one place? More to the point, how did people find it fun, to all crowd up in one place like this? Just hearing the loud music and voices as he stepped up to the door had a metaphorical stick poking at his fraying nerves.

With a resigned sigh, he pushed the door open, and walked inside.

Everywhere he looked, friends and couples were clustered, all dressed as vampires, wizards, zombies, or the occasional seductive take on everyday job attire, or animals. Always a crowd favorite, he thought with a shake of his head.

Some of the looks students flaunted were remarkably complex, and surely expensive to put together. Others were simpler, but still convincing. Some were funny, and some were so bad they warranted a pained cringe.

The house appeared fairly large from the outside. But from the inside, it looked even bigger, with its tall ceilings and spacious foyer and front room. Streamers decorated the doorways and the staircase was lined with jack-o-lanterns and fake spiders on their webs of spray-painted cotton. A few tombstones were even placed here and there.

The main crowd was partying it up in the massive living room, where the loud music was coming from. He could feel the thudding bass all the way down in his toes as he wandered further into the room, sliding by the strings and strings of party guests. The first few times he would murmur a soft “sorry” when he’d bump into someone, but after that he gave up on that.

There were so many people here…too many…how was he supposed to find her in all of this?

“Branch!”

At the sound of her voice calling his name, he turned, and he really had to work to keep his jaw from hitting the floor.

There stood Poppy, in her fairy princess dress. Yes, he’d seen the photo she’d shown him, but now she was actually in front of him. In the flesh. In a super tiny skirt and a lace-up corset that hugged her every curve far, far too well.

And there was one detail missing that had Branch’s heart rate quickening.

She gave him a huge grin and ran up so she could hug him. “I’m so glad you made it! I didn’t think you were coming!”

“You’re not wearing the tights,” he said back in a tight whisper.

“Huh?” She withdrew from the hug.

“The tights,” he said again. “F-from the picture. You’re not wearing them.”

“Oh!” She looked down, smoothing down the pieces of bright green fabric that her leaf skirt was constructed of. “Yea, they were really hot and itchy. Didn’t think they’d be fun to dance in. So I ditched ‘em. Chenille says the costume looks better without them anyways. And I agreed.” She did a playful little shimmy, an action that really accentuated her cleavage. He immediately averted his gaze, his ears burning.

“So you went with lumberjack I see.” She grinned, jumping up and down excitedly. “Oooh I love it! Very nice choice.”

“Yea...” he quickly shook his head. “I-I mean thanks. Now please go find those tights and put them back on. I’ll do the dishes for a week. Two weeks.”

She shoved at him with a giggle. “You tryin’ to say I can’t pull off a mini-skirt?”

_No you definitely can, but some pervert could pull it off too, if they slipped something into your drink when you’re not looking. _

“Th-that’s not what I’m saying…”

Her long curls bounced as she tipped her head up to give him another grin, nose scrunching. “And you even broke out the face paint. Talk about going the extra mile.”

He clicked his tongue and shrugged. “More like a yard or two.”

She giggled again, sending his dumb little heart into a tizzy.

“Come on,” she said, taking him by the arm. “The Pack’s this way.” She led him through the crowd and off to a small table way off in the corner. Biggie and Smidge sat on one side. He was dressed in a green tunic and matching hat. Underneath said hat, wispy blonde bangs sat against his soft, round cheeks.

The petite girl wore a bloody mask, but it was positioned off to one side of her head instead of over her face. She also wore thick black eyeliner, a bandage on her nose, mismatched shoes, and a pink bunny apron.

Cooper sat across from Link and Tiny Tina. He was dressed as the Mad Hatter, wild orange hair, giant bowtie and all.

Next to him, Suki, in a Flower Power dress and white go-go boots, was whispering something to Chenille, who had gone with the very stunning and intricate choice of Princess Allura. Seriously, how much money had she willingly thrown down for such a distinct, realistic-looking wig and dress? 

Satin was at the other end of the table, and though Branch could only see the upper half of her body, it was easy to tell she’d gone with mermaid. She was sitting beside swashbuckling pirate Guy Diamond, who was fixing her hair as a few strands had gotten tangled on her seashell headband.

“Look who I found!” Poppy sang.

Biggie smiled up at him brightly. “Hello, Branch! We weren’t sure you were going to make it.”

“Glad you’re here though,” Smidge said, not looking up once as she crammed nachos into her mouth and held out her hand to her friends. “Pay up.”

Some of them began to fish out small bills and handed them over.

Branch’s eyes narrowed. “You guys made a bet on whether I’d show?”

“And I won big,” Smidge answered, counting her earnings and then dipping another chip into piping hot queso. “Like you were gonna sit idly by while Poppy hit up a bash at a frat house. Gimme a break.”

“I had no part in that bet,” Poppy told him, holding her hands up. “Just so you know.”

“Oh relax Branch, it was all in good fun!” Guy Diamond assured, winking at him. “Nice costume, by the way. A little on the basic side, yet rugged. You wear it well.”

“Thanks. I worked really hard on it.”

“I do hope that’s sarcasm you’re exercising.”

Branch often recalled trips to the doctor when he was a kid. The part he hated more than shots or the invasive strep test was when the tongue depressor would get shoved down his throat. And he would choke and cough, gagging at the sensation of bitter sandpaper where it didn’t belong.

That sensation came to mind whenever he heard the sound of Creek’s voice.

Swallowing back the taste of sandpaper as it ghosted over his tongue, he turned to see the yoga enthusiast strolling over, a drink in each hand. His two-toned hair was styled back, to go with the coiffed princely look, probably.

“Nice wings,” said Branch. “Channeling Tinkerbell?”

An easygoing chuckle fell from his lips. “If I am, then Paul Bunyan must be the source of your inspiration.” He glided over to Poppy, offering her one of the cups he was holding. “Sorry it took so long, I got caught up in a conversation with a few friends on the way back.”

“Oh it’s okay, no worries!” She took the cup with a flirtatious little smile. “Thank you kindly.”

“My pleasure, milady,” he answered, snaking an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek, after which, he tossed Branch a secretive fleeting sneer.

“Did you come alone, Branch?” Creek asked.

He glared back. “So what if I did?”

Creek slipped on one of his phony sympathetic smiles. “Oh now that’s a terrible shame. Not that it’s any of my business. That’s alright though, plenty of people here to get to know. The lobster and her raccoon friend over by the punch bowl are quite the interesting duo.”

Suki looked up from the table as another friend of theirs ambled out of the kitchen. “Toby!” she called. “Over here man!”

“Hey guys!” He threw a thumb over his shoulder. “Sorry it took so long on getting the pizzas, some of the boxes got mixed up with another order, so we had to check ‘em all before leaving.”

“Better late than never!” said Poppy, giving Branch a playful nudge. “Love your costume, Mr. Magician.”

“Thanks!” said Toby, tipping his top hat. He looked down at his costume. “Not too flashy, is it?”

“I’d say it’s just the right amount,” said Guy from where he sat, a definite glimmer in his gaze as their eyes met.

“Good good!” Toby pulled up a chair. “Now, this cape and hat aren’t just for show.” With a sly little grin, he pulled out a deck of cards. “Who wants to see a magic trick?”

Everyone, including Branch, gathered around as Toby shuffled the deck, flicking cards up in the air and catching them like it was child’s play, fingers twirling dexterously as he divided the main fan of cards into several smaller ones. “Alright, this is the part where I’ll need a volunteer.”

Guy Diamond’s hand shot up like a rocket.

So Toby went on to ask Guy to pick one of the cards, marked Guy’s name on it in black marker, showed it to everyone and then stuck it back in the deck.

He shuffled the deck a few more times, and then tossed all the cards up in the air. As they fell back to the table, he reached forward and extended his fingers, the only card that hadn’t fallen seeming to be floating in mid-air under his palm.

It was, of course, the card with Guy’s name on it.

“That your card?”

The Pack cheered and applauded. Some just stared, dumbfounded.

“I believe it is,” Guy answered, displaying an amazed and somewhat giddy little smile.

“You can keep it,” said Toby, offering him the card, which Guy gladly took.

Branch knew the secret weapon here had been invisible string. A tool used by magicians the world over. But he was working on not being such a spoilsport all the time, so instead of ruining the illusion, he just let Toby do his thing. Besides, even he had to admit the guy had an impressive sleight of hand technique.

“What?!”

“Skills dude! Skills!”

“How’d you do that?”

“You gotta show us how that works!”

Guy shushed his friends. “I think we all know that a magician can never reveal their secrets. It would break the code they follow.” He leaned across the table. “But codes and tricks aside, do you know what makes a magician a truly great one?” 

The others shook their heads or shrugged as Guy’s gaze still didn’t stray from Toby. “Because when they look at you, everyone else in the room disappears.”

Everyone waited with baited breath to see how Toby would react.

He was shocked initially, but then he laughed as he picked up his cards and tucked them back into his pocket. “Well, I’ve got one more request from the volunteer.”

“What’s that?”

Toby held out his hand. “Hold this for me while I go dance?”

“I would…but, there’s nothing in your hand.”

“My hand’s what I was talking about.”

The sparkle in Guy’s eyes was near blinding now as he accepted the offer, and followed him towards the crowd of people already bopping and twisting to the music blaring through the speakers.

“Looks like a pirate got captured for a change,” Suki joked. “How often do you see that happen?”

Satin picked up a sugar cookie off her plate. “I had no idea Toby was that smooth. Guy’s line sucked and then he swoops in with that.”

Cooper leaned back in his chair, stirring his fizzy drink with a bendy straw. “You learn the best things in college _outside_ of class.” He cackled at his own statement, and the others laughed too.

Creek took the drinks he’d gotten for him and his ‘date’ and set them on the table. “Those two have the right idea.” He took Poppy’s hands and started to lead her away. “Come dance with me, my princess?”

“Love to!” Her lashes fluttered. “My prince.”

Good thing he hadn’t eaten dinner yet, because that would’ve made Branch hurl on the spot.

Satin caught sight of her surfer friend Ripley and rose from her seat. “I wanna go dance too,” she suddenly piped up. And without another word, she had sprinted away.

Chenille and Suki looked to one another, nodding eagerly, and left the table, the remaining friends dispersing one by one, by one.

“Think I just saw MC,” Smidge said, arms linked with Cooper’s.

Biggie ran to catch up. “You did? Where?! Wait, is that Milton. Oh my goodness, I barely recognized him!”

Poppy looked back at her roommate, who had been abandoned at the now empty table. “Come on Branch! Dance with us for a song or two! It’ll be fun!”

He shook his head. “Thanks but I’d rather not. Think I’ll just go…look around.”

“Mmm,” uttered Creek, his arm still firmly around Poppy’s waist. “Maybe you’ll find you a sweet little someone to cozy up to before the party’s over, Branch. I know I already found mine.” He smiled down at Poppy, and then glanced back his way. “But I wish you the very best of luck, mate.”

* * *

Repelled by crowds in much the same way magnets of like poles push against each other, Branch drifted away from the chaotic muddle and found himself outside. Where he could settle in a space that was a little less noisy, while still being able to watch what was going on inside with Poppy and Creek and the Pack.

Mainly Poppy.

Because as aggravating as her presence could be from time to time, especially when she had a jam session conflicting with his study session, or made a huge mess with her scrapbooking endeavors, or had clothes scattered all over the laundry room, he had an undeniable desire to be close to her. He couldn’t understand it and he couldn’t explain it, and it annoyed the ever loving hell out of him.

But, here he was, sitting in a patio chair out by the pool, at a frat house, dressed as a lumberjack, watching through the window as his roommate danced with Creek.

“Another from the realm of the withdrawn spectates from afar.”

With a quirked brow, Branch turned to see a friend of his approaching. She was dressed like a fortune teller, thick orange hair spilling over the decorative scarf tied around her head.

A girl he’d met in his literature class.

“Hey Baha.”

She moved her arm in a wide fanning motion and then sat down in the chair opposite him. “Guess the loud music was getting to be too much for you too, huh?”

He snorted. “Yea. Someone’s gonna leave this party with ruptured eardrums, and it’s not gonna be me.”

She snickered. “It was fun at first, but now there’s just…too many people in there. Was starting to feel like a sardine in a can.”

Branch had to smirk at that. “You said it.”

“It’s really cool you’re here. This doesn’t really seem like something you’d be super into. No offense.”

“Oh, well, Poppy invited me. But I didn’t seriously consider coming until I thought about all the bad stuff that goes on at these parties. Between us, it kinda freaked me out, to think about.”

Baha nodded. “So you’re here to keep an eye out for your friends and make sure they’re safe. Even cooler.”

His smirk became a true smile. “Doubt they’d think it was all that cool, if they knew.” His gaze migrated back to the window. “But…I think I may have been worried for nothing. Nothing really bad going on here, from what I can tell. I had this feeling in my gut that something bad was going to happen, but it doesn’t look like that’s the case.”

“If you sense bad energy, don’t be so quick to ignore it. But don’t borrow trouble either. You need to, like, find your middle ground between the two roads.”

“Taking that costume pretty seriously there.”

Her large hoop earrings swung left and right as she shook her head. “You’re mistaking advice for the engaging practice of clairvoyance. Here, if you want me to read your palm…” She flashed a grin, jeweled rings catching the moonlight as she wiggled her fingers. 

“Yea okay, this should be good.” Branch fell quiet again as Baha studied his palm.

“Mmm…let’s see…you’ve got an earth hand,” she began, “marked by your practical and grounded nature…your sun and fate lines don’t run all that close, figured that much…” She frowned. “Hmm…strange…”

“What?”

“Your heart line,” she answered. “It…suggests confliction in close-knit relationships. Are you struggling with that?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean like, is there someone in your life you view one way but your heart is pulling you to make a different kind of connection than the one built?”

He drew back. “…ooookay, that’s enough of that.”

“Is this something you’re dealing with?”

“Yea no, I don’t really feel like getting into that.”

She stared back with a relaxed smile. “Denial is a wicked clothesline that can hang you out to dry all too easily, Branch.”

He looked away, easing himself back and crossing his arms. “I don’t…” He glared, shaking his head. Why was he talking to her about this? “Honestly, I haven’t really given it much thought.”

“Okay. Now look me in the eyes and say that.”

He opened his mouth, fully confident he could handle that. But there was something all too wise in her peculiar expression. And it caused Branch to clamp his mouth shut again and groan, fingers pinching at his brow.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe what?”

He sighed sharply. “Maybe…I am struggling with…that kind of thing.”

“And is the person on the other side of this someone you split rent with?”

“What?”

She stayed silent, waiting for an answer.

He covered his face with his hands and made a frustrated noise. “Okay, yes. Alright? Yes. Satisfied?”

Nodding, she gave his wrist a pat. “I made all that up about the heart line, by the way. I don’t really know anything about palm reading, aside from the basics Cybil taught me one time. I just wanted you to get that out in the open.”

Branch glared down at her ornate rings. “You’re really mean sometimes, Baha.”

She chuckled. “So, you ever gonna tell her?”

“Not in a million years. Even if I ever did feel brave enough, there wouldn’t be much of a point.”

“How come?”

“Because…” He looked back to the window, discouraged to see that he’d lost sight of her in the crowd still under the music’s spell. “She’s already found her perfect prince…she doesn’t need me…I don’t even know why I came here tonight. I think I’m gonna head out.” He stood up. “See you on Monday, Baha.”

She bobbed her head slowly and waved. “Enjoy the rest of your Halloween.”

“Thanks, I’ll try. You too.”

* * *

He’d decided to make a quick stop at the bathroom upstairs, and afterward he’d send Poppy a text and be on his way back to their apartment.

As he stood at the bathroom sink washing his hands, he realized how thin the walls of this house were, for he could hear a conversation taking place in the next room over. And while drying his hands, he stopped, for he recognized both voices.

“This has been so much fun.”

“I could not agree more, love. There’s just one thing I’m left to ask you.”

Branch hung his head. This was it. Game over.

“Yes? I’m listening.”

“Well, as this has been a sort of warm-up, if you will, for you and I, I thought it would be good, for us both, if we…took a little test drive.”

“Test drive?”

“Yes. You see, it’s always good practice to test a viable partner out on a…physical level first. Just so we can confirm that we are one hundred percent compatible with one another.”

Branch was eternally grateful the toilet was nearby, as he could feel bile rising up from his stomach.

“Wait…you want to…” A gasp. “What? Now?” her voice lowered to a squeak. “Here? No! Creek, we can’t.”

“Why can’t we, dollface? I want you, you want me. I don’t really see the harm in this.”

“I…that’s not…Creek I…th-that’s not how I work.”

“No? Oh…I’m sorry…I thought…I may have misunderstood. Don’t you want to be my girlfriend?”

“Yes! But I-I don’t wanna…do…_that_. Especially not right now. Maybe after we’ve been dating for a while or something…but—”

“I would prefer that we not wait that long. If we are to become an item, I’m going to need a down payment first.”

“You know, I really don’t like the way you’re talking about this to me. I’m going back to the party.” There was a sudden cry of shock and an abrupt shoving noise followed by the creaking of an old box-spring mattress. 

Creek’s voice took on a new, unnerving tone. “_Now_ you misunderstand _me_. You’re not leaving this room until I have an answer.”

“Well my answer’s no then. Now let me go.”

“I don’t take kindly to refusal, _love._”

“Let go of me! Oww! Stop it! Creek, stop!” She sounded panicked now, her words high and tremulous. “Get off me. _Get off me_!”

Seeing red, Branch darted out of the bathroom, flew to the bedroom door and turned the knob, eyes even wider than they already were upon discovering it was locked.

That wasn’t going to keep him out.

Adrenaline surging through his entire body, he got a running start and gave the door several strong kicks. It gave way, falling against a table by the wall. He pushed it aside, blood going cold at the sight ahead.

Creek had Poppy pinned to the bed, holding her down as she fought against him fearfully.

He was trying to cover her mouth with one hand and hold her down with his other arm.

The sound of the door breaking down alerted Creek and he swiftly looked up to see a dangerously livid Branch standing over him.

And then he exploded.

“SHE SAID GET OFF!”

Creek crawled backwards and nearly fell off the other side of the bed. “God’s sake, Branch! That door was locked for a reason! Must you always be about where you aren’t wanted?!”

Branch was shaking now, fists balled at his sides. “Get out. Now. Before I break every bone in your face one at a time.”

Creek didn’t take his threat seriously, until Branch lunged for him.

He’d never seen the bastard run so fast as long as he’d known him.

Some prince. 

He turned back to Poppy. She was fixing her skirt as she sat crumpled on the bed. She wrapped her arms around her torso, lower lip trembling.

As he’d yet to regain control of his anger, he stayed where he was, voice cracking as he asked, “You okay?”

“I wanna leave,” she said in a whispered whine. “I wanna leave now.”

He had already helped her off the bed and was leading her out of the room. “We’re gone then. I’ll drive you.”

“But my car,” she mumbled. “It’s at Suki’s.”

“We’ll get it later. I’m not letting you leave by yourself.”

“…o-okay…thank you.”

* * *

On the way back to the apartment, Branch drove in silence. Poppy stayed relatively quiet too. Whenever a stoplight allowed, he’d offer a look of concern. She remained huddled in the passenger seat, distantly watching the world pass by.

“I’m really glad you came tonight,” she said, her statement a broken whimper that sliced through Branch’s heart. “I never…never thought he’d try to do something like that. To me.” She pulled her flower crown off her head. “Guess that’s what I get, for trying to see the best in everybody.”

Branch shook his head. “Poppy, no. Don’t blame yourself for what he tried to do to you. He’s a selfish prick who was mad that he didn’t get his way, end of story.”

“…h-he said he wanted to…to test drive me first, before we actually became a real couple.”

“Yea, that’s stupid. Only a narcissist would pull that kind of bullshit. You’re not a sports car for some jerk to take out for a joyride. You’re a person.”

Neither one said very much for the remainder of the drive. After parking, he walked with her up to the door. “Listen,” he said while he searched his pocket for the key. “I’m sure this isn’t how you pictured your night going, but I’ve got an idea for something we can do to ease your mind a little.”

“Yea?”

Branch nodded, holding the door open for her. “Go do your whole getting ready for bed ritual and meet me back in the living room.”

Poppy offered a tiny smile in return, eyes narrowing playfully. “What’re you planning?”

“It’s rude to try to spoil surprises. You of all people should know that. Now go. Chop chop.”

He heard her weary laughter as she ambled down the hall to her room.

As soon as the door clicked closed, he got to work. He took a quick shower and dressed for bed. After which, he began poking around in the kitchen, gathering up cups and bowls.

By the time Poppy emerged from her room, wearing sweats and a baggy shirt, her damp hair up in a messy bun, Branch nearly had everything set up. On the coffee table sat a plate of some of Poppy’s favorite snacks. Vanilla wafer sticks, fudge stripe cookies, and sour gummy worms. 

Alongside that, there were two glasses of sparkling grape juice. Another odd favorite of hers, but he didn’t find it so awful.

And last but not least, a bowl of popcorn, with a little something extra mixed in, that he held out to her, shaking it lightly. “Pajama party?”

She blinked in surprise, instantly delighted. “We’re gonna eat junk food?”

“Yep.”

“On the couch?”

“Yep.”

“Don’t you have a rule against that?”

“Rules have exceptions. Now pick your spot and get settled, I’ve already got a movie picked out.”

She beamed and sprinted over, grabbing up a handful of popcorn as she plopped down. “Is it a scary movie?”

Branch lowered himself onto the vacant cushion next to her. “Nah, I think you’ve dealt with enough scary tonight. I went with something else.”

As the opening narration started, Poppy looked up at the screen like a child who was just given a new puppy. “Strange Magic!” She gleefully stuffed her face with popcorn, giving a tiny squeak. “Hold. Up! You put M&Ms in here!”

“That _is_ your favorite way to eat popcorn, if I’m not wrong.”

In answer, she grabbed another fistful of popcorn and hugged herself around his arm, leaning against his shoulder. “You’re not.”

Branch had always thought the animated musical movie genre was a tad on the juvenile side of things. But ever since it first came out, this particular movie had been one of the most favored titles in Poppy’s collection. He found the songs and a few of the characters a little cheesy, but it always made him happy to see how into it she got from start to finish. From the whimsical opening, to Marianne’s heartbreak, to the bizarre scene where Sugar Plum creates a love potion with a primrose petal.

By the time the scene where Marianne and the Bog King duel by sword came on, Branch remembered that the movie had a few redeeming qualities to it that made for a pretty fun watch.

“You remind me a lot of Bog,” Poppy told him. Branch hadn’t noticed that they’d both apparently been scooching closer bit by tiniest bit, until he looked down at her after she spoke up. She was cuddled up to his chest, using him as a human pillow.

He snorted. “Why? Cause he’s a hideous shut-in with a bad temper?”

Poppy lifted her head, wrinkling her nose at him. “Marianne just told him he’s not hideous, if you were listening. And no, that’s not why. It’s ‘cause he suffered something really unfair that hurt him, so it’s made him all distant and guarded. But he’s actually a real sweetheart.” She clutched at his t-shirt as she readjusted herself, cheek pillowing itself against his chest once more. “And loyal.”

His heart thudded to an uneven beat, playing hopscotch across his ribs. “Sure. Let’s go with that.”

Her hand was resting right against his sternum, and if she would just move it, he could start breathing normally again…

But sadly, she didn’t. And made it worse by sliding her finger up and down along the center of his chest. 

“You know, of all the parties you could’ve showed up for that I’ve asked you to come to, I’m so glad it was this one. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you weren’t there tonight.”

“…glad I was there too,” he admitted. “Glad the asshole got the hell out when I said something, or I’d probably be spending the night in jail.”

Poppy hummed quietly, watching the scene where Bog and Marianne take their flight through the forest and sing the titular song.

“So in the end, it was the lumberjack dragon who saved the princess.”

Branch smirked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes and simply said, “Roar.”

She removed her hand, thank God, and looked up at him with one of her striking smiles. “No, actually, know what? No. You’re not a dragon. Or a goblin king. You’re Branch. My Branch. And that’s about a thousand times better to me.” With a soft sigh, she buried her face into the space below his collarbone.

Seemed she was determined to make him have an aneurysm tonight. Fine. If he had to go out like that, then so be it.

Branch still hated parties. With a fiery passion that couldn’t be stamped out. 

But if they led to moments like this, then he had every desire to attend each and every one Poppy invited him to from now on. And no matter the occasion, if he decided it was worth putting his heart on the line to stick around, he’d show her that as long as he was here, she would have nothing to fear.


End file.
